


【ADGG/Porn with Plot/待修版】Truth

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：11K+小论文，决斗背景，上抒情，下炖肉。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 11





	【ADGG/Porn with Plot/待修版】Truth

**所谓历史，不过是胜利者的谎言。——《阿不思·邓布利多的生平与谎言，丽塔·斯基特著》**

1945年秋，苏格兰某教堂废墟。

“什么时候了？”

“快到凌晨了。”

“……”

“他真的会来吗？”

“也许会，也许不会，谁知道呢？”

奥地利，纽蒙迦德。

“噼啪，噼啪，噼啪——”盖勒特倚靠着摆放有各式各样稀奇古怪的黑魔法道具的储藏柜，目不转睛地盯视着架设在熏笼正中纵情燃烧的柴草，似乎是要从熊熊燃烧的烈焰之中窥探出什么不为人知的端倪来。在昏暗得几乎看不清身处卧室边角的火光的映衬之下，盖勒特阴晴不定的脸色变得愈发不可捉摸。他单手环扣住腰腹，精致的呢绒风衣掩饰了早些时候同几个傲罗狭路相逢所遗留的伤痕，钻心剜骨残存的印记仿若不依不饶的地精一般持之以恒地散射着不容小觑的刺痛，盖勒特对此却嗤之以鼻，相反，他甚至有些感激这些不知天高地厚的已经变成死灰的傲罗们，因为疼痛可以使他保持相对清醒的状态，尤其在这样进退维谷的艰难时刻。

“嘀嗒。”盖勒特维持僵硬的动作已经有好些时候了，但是他的脑袋依旧同他刚刚收到阿不思的来信时一样混乱。犹疑像涌潮一般漫延，恐惧像波涛一般肆虐，纷繁复杂的思绪好似被彻底拆散的几十个毛线球一般不分彼此地搅和在一起，剪不断，理还乱。信的原件早已被盛怒的盖勒特给焚毁殆尽了，但是信的内容却连同信封之上邓布利多家族独有的凤凰纹章一起深深地烙印在他的脑海之中，挥之不去，历久弥新。熟悉的羊皮纸，熟悉的字迹，却书写着最陌生的话语，冰冷的称谓，强硬的措辞，还有结尾不由分说的通牒，搭配往昔三番五次的冷嘲热讽，针锋相对，乃至最终的分道扬镳，桩桩件件都仿若削铁如泥的刀刃一般狠狠地刺穿盖勒特的胸膛，而后又报仇雪恨似的来来回回地抽插了几次。

“哎——”盖勒特漫无目的地揉搓着依旧安安定定地躺在自己风衣夹层里的血盟，轻声叹息。他同阿不思之间的感情大约是彻底破裂了，但是盖勒特就是固执地不愿意接受这个痛彻心扉的事实，他始终相信阿不思还是在他的心目中为他、为他们曾经的峥嵘岁月保存有一席之地的，因为盖勒特也同样。

“先生，他们快到了。”文达悄无声息地走进还在胡思乱想打发时间的盖勒特，轻声提醒道。

“嗯。”盖勒特含含糊糊地敷衍道，“你还是快些走吧。”他几不可察地摆了摆手，示意跟随了自己几十年的忠心耿耿的仆从快些幻影移形。

“先生，那些傲罗，他们很快就要到了。”文达似乎是生怕神游物外的盖勒特没有听明白，又逐字逐句地强调了一遍。她忧心忡忡地仰视着先生苍白得几乎看得清血丝的脸颊的同时，握紧自己手心的魔杖，决心要与盖勒特共进退。

“不过是一群宵小之徒。”盖勒特故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“你知道我担忧的不是这个。”

“先生！”文达义愤填膺地说道，“魔法部，威森加摩，还有国际巫师联合会，他们是不会放过您的，想想他们在美国的所作所为！”

“不要再说了！”盖勒特拔高声调，隔断了文达絮絮叨叨地劝说。他深吸口气，勉强按捺住自己内心因为阿不思而翻涌起的滔天巨浪，相对稳重地宽慰道：“你分明知道遣散你们是为了保存实力，为了日后的东山再起。只要你按照我的计划笼络旧部，何愁大事不成？”

“可是邓布利多他！”文达不死心。

“他不会对我怎么样的，我相信他！”

也许吧，盖勒特黯然神伤地忖度道。他底气不足地转过身，朝架设在卧室东南的镀银栖枝走去，不再理睬身后还准备补充些什么的文达。时间轮转，仿若沧海桑田，又仿若弹指一挥间，在一声刺耳的爆裂声之后，文达幻影移形了，阴气逼人的房屋重归静谧，唯剩盖勒特豢养多年的凤凰还在意犹未尽地啃咬着一根粗得惊世骇俗的龙骨，一定又是阿不思贿赂自己宝贝宠物的“赃款”。

“吃里扒外的东西。”盖勒特忿恨地瞪视着似乎时刻准备叛逃敌营的凤凰。他疑惑，甚至百思不得其解，以阿不思为首的凤凰社究竟是从什么时候开始渗透进自己的组织，进而将它土崩瓦解的呢。从早年的战无不胜，攻无不克，到而今的兵临城下，欧洲战场的损兵折将，白色恐怖的铩羽而归，接二连三的失败仿若招摇过市的旌旗一般昭然若揭地告诉盖勒特，领导巫师，统治麻瓜，乃至全世界，是多么遥不可及又痴心妄想的目标。

“粉身碎骨。”

“昏昏倒地。”

忽远忽近的念咒声弯弯绕绕地徜徉在纽蒙迦德的上空，是傲罗。盖勒特屹立在纽蒙迦德朽烂的窗棂前，穿透被厉火熏得模模糊糊的玻璃，冷眼旁观着残部同魔法部的走狗们的殊死搏斗，败局早已注定，当下短时的固守不过是回光返照之象。他揣紧来之不易的接骨木魔杖，汹涌澎湃的魔力立时从指尖席卷至身体的角角落落，暴虐的念想蠢蠢欲动，血腥的筹谋呼之欲出，也许可以再解决几个碍眼的魔法部官员，盖勒特咬牙切齿地盘算道，要知道他们平日里可没少收他的钱，如今大势已去，这些软骨头们便见风使舵，临阵倒戈，还有曾经对他俯首帖耳的狼人、人马，早就作鸟兽散，消失在人迹罕至的原始森林之中。终究还是要靠他自己，盖勒特有一搭没一搭地叩击着破败的窗框，死咒在他的喉咙里咕噜咕噜地翻滚，却迟迟没有付诸实践，因为他清楚地知道，古往今来，战争从来都不只是一个人的战争，以一敌百、所向披靡、如入无人之境终究是漫画天马行空的遐想，而且，垂死挣扎在盖勒特看来是一件相当不体面的事情。

也许同阿不思决斗也不是什么糟糕透顶的事情，盖勒特的脑海之中又一次浮现老情人歪歪扭扭的字体，他知道“大圣人”“救世主”阿不思·邓布利多提议与他对决绝非出于怜爱，和分手的男友讨论爱情简直就是放屁，他是担忧穷途末路的黑魔王孤注一掷，同他喜爱的学生们拼个鱼死网破（盖勒特酸溜溜地回忆起阿不思对斯卡曼德的偏爱和对自己的冷酷无情。），造成更多不必要的流血，这才勉为其难，向自己发出决斗邀请的。不过决斗终归是决斗，巫师之间的对决瞬息万变，决定胜负的因子多种多样，尽管阿不思在魔法造诣上可能更胜一筹，但是，他的优柔，自己的残忍，还有维系彼此性命的血盟等等诸多内因避无可避，盖勒特飞快地穷举着于自己大有裨益的奇技淫巧，他或许还有反败为胜，扭转乾坤的机会，更何况，不论结果如何，他至少可以在命运的终局到来以前，再见他既爱且恨的宿敌一面，这卑不足道的念想对盖勒特来说也是相当重要的。

“哎——”盖勒特俯瞰着纽蒙迦德城墙周围若隐若现的火光，思绪万千。

英国，霍格沃茨。

“咳——”阿不思扯开厄里斯魔镜的遮盖的刹那，数以万计的灰尘仿若纷纷扬扬的雪屑一般轻舞飞扬，呛得人几乎看不清眼前的景象，清理一新，他赶忙默念咒语，刹那，尘埃落定，古老的镜面晶莹剔透，风韵犹存，纯金的镜框在跃动的烛火的映照之下折射出绚烂夺目的光芒。阿不思站定在距离魔镜几步开外的办公桌前，静候厄里斯魔镜呈现于他，于一千英里外的盖勒特来说都是烂若披掌的画面，果不其然，在烟雾缭绕的虚妄之中，阿不思看到他同盖勒特重重叠叠的身影，一如他们纠缠不清的生命线，山谷之中的初识，珠联璧合，谷仓之中的盟誓，旖旎缱绻，场景变换，阿利安娜的溘然长逝，巴黎集会的蛊惑人心，诛锄异己的血流漂杵，爱意与恨意，究竟谁更胜一筹呢，阿不思不得而知，他甚至不知道在前线战事胶着、分秒必争的当下，他为什么还要躲藏在歌舞升平的后方，放纵自己沉沦于虚无缥缈、可望不可及的爱恋之中。

“情欲犹如炭火，必须使它冷却，否则火就要把心烧焦。”【注1】阿不思觉得自己仿若被匪徒绑缚在悬崖边沿的人质，理智劝说他逃离，可是他的身体却不受控制地朝万劫不复的深渊倾斜，尤其当他在风云变幻的镜像之中看到盖勒特被不可饶恕咒给折磨得遍体鳞伤的时候，他的心脏就像被咬人蜂蛰过，再被打人柳抽过似的又肿又痛。周围巫师都谬赞他是当代最伟大的巫师，但是阿不思心知肚明，自己非但不是什么奋不顾身的英雄，而且还是一个畏缩不前的懦夫，他害怕知晓阿利安娜去世的真相，害怕凤凰社成员因为他的不作为而命丧黄泉，更害怕盖勒特凄惨地死在自己眼前，尽管他罪有应得，阿不思也不应该是行刑的刽子手。盖勒特或许是他生命里最大的弱点，阿不思苦大仇深地盯视着镜框之中正懒洋洋地冲自己浅笑的十六岁的少年，一切都是因他而起，因他而兴，因他而衰，因他而落。

“哗啦——”阿不思拆开魔法部转寄的关于纽蒙迦德攻坚战战况的信函，圈圈绕绕的花体字密密麻麻地堆砌在足有二十英寸的羊皮纸之上。他无心阅读一大半都是废话的繁文缛节，真正如千斤重担一般积压在阿不思心头的还是他同盖勒特的决斗。早在几十天前，阿不思就给盖勒特邮寄了措辞严厉的批评教育和不容拒绝的决斗邀请，还给充当信使的凤凰奖励了一根纽特在阿尔巴尼亚淘得的龙骨，他不知道盖勒特看到书信会作何感受，也不知道盖勒特是否真的会接受他近乎胁迫的恳请，但是他必须做些什么。自从魔法部、凤凰社同盖勒特领导的黑巫师团体正面交锋以来，每天都有巫师死伤，既有傲罗，也有被盖勒特蛊惑的巫师，罪孽在盖勒特的灵魂之上堆积的同时，也仿若山雨欲来风满楼的乌云一般死气沉沉地笼罩着阿不思的内心。

梅林在上，盖勒特走到今天这个地步，有一半是因为自己的优柔，阿不思苛责地反省着自己曾经的“罪行”，如果1899年的盛夏，他能够恪守良知，不被为了更伟大的利益的托词所蒙蔽，也许可以将盖勒特引导至相对正义的道路，而不是反受其害；如果1927年的深秋，他能够当机立断，亲身前往巴黎，也许莉塔不会丧命于盖勒特冷酷无情的厉火之中，往后的林林总总都将发生翻天覆地的变化；如果1939年的严冬，他能够铁石心肠，将盖勒特圈禁至死，也许全面战争不会爆发，众多孩童依旧拥有一个幸福美满的家庭。  
“哎——”

生命之中存在千千万万的也许，却只有独一无二的结局，懊悔于事无补，珍惜眼前来之不易的停战也许还有峰回路转的机会，更何况，正如占卜家卡珊德拉·特里劳尼所说的那样，命运微不足道的调转都可能引发洪水猛兽的变数。阿不思的视线重新停顿在厄里斯魔镜荡漾着深蓝烟雾的镜像之上，少年的笑靥如花，青年的英姿飒爽，中年的仪态万方，停留在自己的记忆里关于盖勒特的一切影像循环往复地倒映在厄里斯魔镜之中，几十年岁月流逝，彼此分分合合，阿不思内心深处的渴望始终是他，固若磐石。但是，往昔浓情蜜意的爱恋终究还是招架不住各执一词的理念经年累月的磨砺，他不能眼睁睁地看着巫师因为盖勒特的争权夺利而牺牲，麻瓜因为盖勒特的血腥暴力而丧命，也不能一而再再而三地容忍盖勒特的作奸犯科。

是时候做个了断了，阿不思最后凝望了一眼魔镜之中同他勾肩搭背的男孩，毅然决然地走出了校长办公室。

苏格兰，某教堂废墟外荒原。

漆黑的夜空，寂静的草木，风化的石柱，歪倒的砖瓦，一座不为麻瓜所知晓的中世纪教堂已经在这天苍苍，野茫茫的荒原之中见证了百年风云际会，往昔雄浑磅礴的尖顶拱门分崩离析，五彩斑斓的琉璃瓦半零不落，耶稣受难像孤独地歪倒在细碎的断墙残垣之中，金戈铁马，枪林弹雨，盛衰荣辱只在弹指一挥间。

教堂，荒原，它们已经历经了千千万万平凡无常的白昼与黑夜，但是，今天，1945年9月3日【注2】的夜晚，注定是一个不寻常的夜晚，明月潜藏在厚重的乌云之中，星星更是隐遁得无影无踪，理应心旷神怡的初秋，空气却仿若被浸泡在染缸之中一般潮湿，来自北大西洋的暖湿气流悠哉悠哉地拂拭着潜藏在草垛之中的傲罗们的头发，他们汗流浃背，苦不堪言，但是又不得不强迫自己坚持，毕竟巫师世界同样翘首企足的胜利已近在咫尺。

“什么时候了？”

“你几分钟以前刚刚问过！”

“我这不也是着急吗？”

“……”

“他今天会来吗？”

“梅林知道！”

苏格兰，霍格莫德。

张灯结彩的房舍，琳琅满目的商铺，一个远离战争的歌舞升平的村庄，临近午夜，聚集有几百家住户的霍格莫德依旧热闹非凡，宽敞的街道之上游人如织，摩肩接踵，拥挤的酒吧之中觥筹交错，人声鼎沸，没有巫师预料到，非同小可的危险正在悄无声息地降临，也没有巫师留意到，在猪头酒吧旁侧的人迹罕至的巷道之中，一个消瘦的身影凭空显现在扭曲的空气之中。

“糟糕的天气。”盖勒特轻声嘟囔，他收起厚重的夜行衣，脱掉毛茸茸的披肩，英国潮湿得简直可以挤出蒸馏水的空气使得他，一个常年生活在极寒之地的巫师几乎无法顺畅地呼吸，真不知道阿不思究竟为什么要偏安一隅，在这天气糟糕，教授糟糕，学生也糟糕透顶的学校之中教书育人，却不愿意同自己一道为了更伟大的利益而锐意进取。盖勒特悄无声息地施展了一个幻身咒，在自己与周围景象融为一体的同时将接骨木魔杖严丝合缝地揉捏在自己的手心，这才泰然自若地走出飘荡着浓郁的羊腥味的巷道，一定是因为倒霉地瞬移到阿不福思那个老东西的酒吧附近。

“走过路过不要错过，本店所有商品全部两铜纳特。”盖勒特慢慢悠悠地走在霍格莫德的主干道之上，屏息谛听阔别已久的市井喧嚣，霍格莫德是英国唯一一个没有麻瓜的巫师村庄，盖勒特很是爱惜这样纯净的没有被蠢钝如猪的麻瓜给玷污的伊甸园，更何况年少轻狂之时，他曾偷偷摸摸地骑着霍格沃兹的夜骐，从英国西南的戈德里克山谷到苏格兰高地的霍格莫德，跨越大半个不列颠岛，只为在蜂蜜公爵给喜爱蜜糖的阿不思买上一捧柠檬雪宝。

“啪嗒——”盖勒特翻看着自己的怀表，现在距离决斗的最终期限还有半个小时的时间，而从霍格莫德前往约定的教堂废墟只需要一个轻巧的幻影移形外加一把迅疾的飞天扫帚，尽管盖勒特并没有去过阿不思信件之中所诉说的荒原，无法直接幻影移形，但是他对自己几十年没有接触飞天扫帚的飞行技巧依旧保持着迷之自信，短短五英里的直线距离，他一定可以像赢得魁地奇世界杯的天才找球手一样风度翩翩地从飞天扫帚上走下，让等候多时的阿不思大吃一惊，唤醒他们曾经知无不言言无不尽的真情流露，重塑他们曾经只愿君心似我心的爱恋。

“盖勒特？”盖勒特在脑海之中暗搓搓地勾画着风流倜傥的自己是如何将阿不思迷得七荤八素，神情恍惚，最终放弃与自己决斗，完全没有留意一个已经悄然浮现在自己没有任何防备的脊背之后的红发身影，他还在漫无边际地思考要不要趁时间尚早，先去三把扫帚喝一杯新鲜出炉的黄油啤酒，提前庆祝他们破碎感情的修复。

“你来啦。”向上扬起的尾音终究还是兜兜转转地奔涌进盖勒特的耳道，一听就是吃了过多柠檬雪宝的阿不思。

“你怎么会在这里？”盖勒特惊恐地回过头，他浑身战栗，接骨木魔杖直挺挺地指着阿不思被打折的鼻梁骨（盖勒特的太阳穴不由自主地抽痛了几十下）。

“我只是碰巧来买些滋滋蜜蜂糖、奶油薄荷糖，要知道这可都是刚刚出炉的新鲜货。”阿不思晃了晃自己手中的糖袋，老实说，他也不知道自己为什么会先来霍格莫德碰碰运气，二十分钟以前，当他走出校长办公室准备幻影移形至决斗的荒原的时候，他的第六感突然劝说自己来蜂蜜公爵买些柠檬雪宝，虽然阿不思对于预言，乃至占卜学这门虚无缥缈的学科嗤之以鼻，但是也许是因为酸酸甜甜的糖果的吸引，也许是因为甜甜蜜蜜的回忆的提醒，他决定绕道来买些甜食，至少同老友碰面，带份礼物总是英国人必要的礼节，而此时此刻，阿不思相当感激自己从未灵验的天目终究大显身手，帮助他在战火纷飞的时局之中找回自己阔别已久、魂牵梦萦的朋友，伴侣。

“盖勒特。”阿不思前进一步，“你还好吗，我——”

“少废话。”盖勒特警惕地后退一步，“既然你都已经在信里这么坚决地‘恳请’了，那就动手吧，我倒想看看你这么些年在这个犄角旮旯的学校里修炼得如何。”

“我并不期望对你动手。”阿不思又前进一步。

“哼，谁赢谁输现在还不知道呢！”盖勒特继续后退。

“你不觉得我们这样太明显，也太危险了吗？”阿不思眼疾手快地抓牢接连退却的盖勒特的胳膊，彼此之间本就不甚宽裕的距离被骤然缩短，浓烈的气息交织在一起，炽热的肌肤粘连在一起，盖勒特甚至可以清楚地看到阿不思纤长卷翘的眼睫，听到阿不思沉着有力的脉搏，梅林，决斗而已，有必要这么零距离接触吗？阿不思没有给予盖勒特更多思考的时间，他扣住盖勒特负隅顽抗的肩膀，幻影移形了。

英国，霍格沃兹，校长办公室顶楼的卧室。

“这是哪？”盖勒特暴躁地踢踹着阿不思的膝盖骨，突如其来的幻影移形搞得他有点想呕吐。

“我的房间。”阿不思体贴地扶持着盖勒特的胳膊，将他带领到自己的软床前坐定。他单膝跪地，仿若星辰大海一般湛蓝的眼睛真诚地注视着犹疑不定的盖勒特的眼睛。

“哼，我还以为你是想把我传送到阿兹卡班，永久地与世隔绝呢。”

“如今板上钉钉的输赢胜败，也该是时候给你，还有你手下那些逃之夭夭的黑巫师们，一人邮寄一张威森加摩审判庭的单程票，前脚踩着魔法部，后脚踏着阿兹卡班，哪里都能享受摄魂怪之吻。”阿不思拉扯过神色凝重地俯瞰着自己的盖勒特的双手，轻柔地抚摸着黑巫师冰冰凉凉的指关节表面因为长年累月地挥舞魔杖而遗留的硬茧，仿若春风送暖入屠苏一般温暖的柔情蜜意源源不断地从他们十指相扣的手心流转到盖勒特的胳膊，进而深入骨髓，攻城略地。

“什么意思？”

“你我约定的决斗地点早已被几十个傲罗团团包围，你一旦出现任何落败的迹象，就会被立刻逮捕，押解到威森加摩接受审判，或者直接丢进阿兹卡班。”

“落败？你凭什么先入为主地认为我一定会输给你这个缩头乌龟。”盖勒特忿忿不平地瞪视着阿不思仿若蓝宝石一般纯粹得没有任何杂质的眼睛，他提高声调，继续满腹牢骚地抱怨道，“还有，要是我不来呢，你以为你在我心目之中很重要，凭一封信就可以把我使唤来使唤去？”

“傲罗攻克纽蒙迦德是迟早的事情，即使你不来，他们也有办法将你送进阿兹卡班。”阿不思捋了捋垂落在盖勒特卷翘的眼睫之上的白发，绵软的发丝仿若流星雨一般轻巧地掠过自己的指端，“更何况，你来了，还可以埋怨我，叱骂我，不是吗？”阿不思在盖勒特的手背之上虔诚地镌刻下自己的吻痕，柔软的唇瓣覆盖温润如玉的肌肤，电光石火，源远流长的爱意仿若干柴烈火一般迸发。

“唔。”盖勒特顿时语塞，他无所适从地揉捏着阿不思无名指之上镶嵌着一颗相当粗糙的黑曜石的戒指，这是他们曾经为寻找死亡圣器而在苏格兰高地的岩洞之中捡拾的纪念品。“你少往自己脸上贴金。”盖勒特含含糊糊地说道，他侧着脑袋，强迫自己飘忽不定的视线不与推心置腹地仰视着自己的阿不思的眼睛有一丝一毫的接触，他害怕自己被名为“为了更伟大的利益”的栅栏所围护的灵魂，一旦同日久岁长的不计回报的爱意短兵相接，就会丢盔弃甲，全线溃败，大约这就是梅林·安布罗修斯所说的爱的延续性【注3】，几十年分分合合，爱意与恨意绸缪束薪，阿不思始终没有背弃他们在谷仓之中的盟誓，不思量，自难忘。

“盖勒特，停手吧，只要你主动投降，就还有挽回的余地。就算我不能阻拦威森加摩的审判，我也一定会保你一世平安。”阿不思近乎乞求地说道。他知道自己不应该徇私枉法，这么做既对不起或浴血奋战或流离失所的生者，也对不起或魂归故里或尸骨无存的死者，但是，盖勒特的事情他又不能置之不理，放任他被魔法部判处摄魂怪之吻，变成行尸走肉，在阿兹卡班虚度余生，是阿不思最不想看到的结果，他相信自己一定可以在威森加摩的审判开始之前寻找到一个两全其美的办法的。

“如果我坚决不投降呢？”

“我也会为你开脱一二的。”

“梅林。”盖勒特瞪视着阿不思目不转睛地盯视着自己的没有任何的杂质的眼睛，他知道眼前的红发中年，眼里的白发中年，停留在彼此记忆之中的容貌翻天覆地，但是斗转星移，沧海桑田，阿不思始终是戈德里克山谷的十八岁的少年，肝胆相照的少年。

行吧，就这样吧，在通往或生存或毁灭道路之上，至少还有当代最伟大的白巫师阿不思·邓布利多的陪伴，也算是死得其所，“震耀”方册。盖勒特破罐子破摔地扯开自己的衬衣，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流，至少在被逮捕，严刑拷打以前也要舒舒服服地享受几回阿不思的侍候。他一把扯住霍格沃兹校长花里胡哨的衣领，势不可挡地冲向阿不思还准备劝说些什么的唇齿。

疼，这是第一个显现在盖勒特的脑海之中的念头，他的牙齿相当背运地咬到自己的舌头，还有他的下巴，冒冒失失地磕撞到阿不思的颚骨，痛彻心扉。

“这些年也没见你长进多少。”阿不思很快回过神来，他单手扣住盖勒特涂抹有过多发胶的后脑勺，回应依旧同在巴希达·巴沙特家的卧室之中翻云覆雨的少年一样青涩的亲吻。

“哼，我又没什么可以练习的对象。”

这在阿不思看来就是世界上最甜蜜的情话，没有之一，他如饥似渴地舔舐着盖勒特柔韧的舌苔，挑逗他柔软的牙根，两条舌头仿若圆舞曲一般旋转跳跃，在热火朝天的唇齿之间拉扯藕断丝连的银丝。

“嘶——”阿不思不经意间磕碰到盖勒特被咬伤的舌尖，恬淡的血腥味连同黑巫师周身馥郁的奶香味，交相辉映地缠绕阿不思的鼻翼，沁人心脾。他迫不及待将已经被脱得不着片缕的盖勒特按倒在铺满法兰绒盖毯的软床之中，欺身而上，分秒必争地吮吸残留在盖勒特口舌的角角落落的涎液，似是要把他的身体榨取得一干二净似的尽数吞咽。

“快点给我。”被吻得晕头转向的盖勒特有气无力地扒拉着阿不思花花绿绿的巫师袍，他早已坦诚相见，可是趴伏在自己身体之上的庞然大物依旧衣冠楚楚，口是心非的禽兽，阿不思不仅像玩弄两坨弹力十足的肉球一样挤压自己的胸脯，挑拨他被情欲怂恿地昂首挺胸的乳粒，还用裤裆之中鼓鼓囊囊的硬物摩擦自己肿胀得已经开始渗漏前液的阴茎。

“这么心急？”阿不思不疾不徐地安抚着已经迫不及待地撑顶开自己的臀瓣的盖勒特冰肌玉骨的脊背，顺流而下，直到隐匿在臀缝之中的幽密的穴口。他小心翼翼地将一根手指挤压进深不可测的肠道，比寻常体温略高的肠壁仿若久旱逢甘霖一般如饥似渴地吮吸着他的手指。

“疼——”盖勒特轻声抱怨，模模糊糊的字节从他被情欲摩挲得嘶哑的喉咙之中迸发，仿若撒娇卖萌的猫咪一般抓挠阿不思的神经。

“嗯，我会小心一点的。”阿不思在堆满各式各样的情趣用品的床头柜之中翻找着软膏，他短时地抽离，在用手心温热包含催情成分的凝脂之后又将自己的食指、中指连同玫瑰花味的润滑液一道挤进盖勒特的肠道，几年没有享受性爱的滋润的后穴青涩地蠕动，缓慢但是不停滞地将纤长的异物吞噬殆尽。

“咱们都几年没见了，你怎么还备着这些东西？”盖勒特好笑地看着满脸通红地拓张着自己的肠道的阿不思，尽管他知道这个问题的答案，但是他还是想耳闻目睹一身浩然之气的阿不思是如何说出这不登大雅之堂的污言秽语。

“还不是因为你这个调皮鬼时不时给我邮寄这些，”阿不思面红耳赤地瞪视着盖勒特微微扬起的嘴角，有些气急地剐蹭他的前列腺，“不上台面的东西。”

“好大。”盖勒特声嘶力竭地尖叫，他被强制按压在阿不思灼热的阴茎之上，他也因此像骑高头大马一般骑乘着上上下下地顶操着自己的前列腺的肉柱，又痛又爽。屁股之中的异物抵达前所未有的深度，人迹罕至的肠肉叫嚣着，控诉着不公正的待遇，被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的肠道颤颤巍巍地蠕动，尝试适应缓慢但是不容置疑的推进。盖勒特腿弯抽筋，脚趾蜷缩，但是仿若皓雪凝脂一般洁白的腿根依旧被迫门户洞开，会阴处活色生香的景象刹那一览无遗，饱胀的囊袋仿若娇艳欲滴的蜜桃一般贴合他没有多少毛发的鼠蹊，充血的阴茎被撸得笔笔直直地刺戳着阿不思的腰腹，跟随盖勒特屁股之中循环往复的抽插上下颠簸。

“你是不是吃了什么药，怎么这么大？”盖勒特气急败坏地啃咬着阿不思的锁骨，当他的阴茎完完全全地贯穿自己的屁股，粗粝的阴毛摩挲自己的臀瓣，盖勒特觉得自己的肠道已经彻底报废，阿不思的肉柱仿若翻手为云覆手为雨的蛟龙一般在自己直肠之中上蹿下跳，肉穴心不甘情不愿地描摹异物的形状，将肆无忌惮地侵犯着盖勒特避影敛迹的内里的器物入木三分地印刻在他的身体之中。

“你放松一点。”阿不思稍微退却，转而进攻盖勒特被摩擦地肿痛的前列腺，凸起周围连绵起伏的肠肉已经被来来回回的抽送给彻底抹平，接二连三的前列腺高潮反反复复地刺激盖勒特昂首挺胸的阴茎，刺激欲求不满的肠道，使得本就不甚宽敞的肠道更加热情似火地夹击阿不思的阴茎，还有从盖勒特肠道深处喷涌而出的肠液，仿若瓢泼大雨一般浇灌在阿不思的龟头之上，为他提供源源不断的润滑，恶性循环。

“做得很好。”阿不思单手搂抱住被操得眼冒金星，时刻都有可能昏厥过去的盖勒特的肩膀的同时，又相当残忍地遏制住渴望射精的盖勒特的阴茎，被限制高潮的盖勒特仿若脱水的美人鱼一般痛苦地扭动着自己的腰肢，湿漉漉的白发披散在他的肩膀，零星逃逸的发丝仿若和风细雨一般轻柔地搔弄着阿不思的脸颊，美的不可方物。他细致地亲吻着泫然欲泣的盖勒特的眼角，在他涣散的眼睛之中，阿不思看到了自己棕红的倒影，今非昔比，四十多年前在同样光彩照人的异瞳之中畅想未来的少年已不复存在，四十多年前同样喜爱歪倒在自己的怀抱之中任由亲吻的少年也已叛经离道，好像一切都变了，又好像一切都没有变。

时间流逝，度日如年的几十分钟，在他酸软无力的肠道之中信马游缰的阴茎依旧没有任何释放的趋势，盖勒特相当费劲地睁开被汗水以及某些不知名液体给糊得模模糊糊的眼睛，这才恍然意识到自己是被身后永动机似的怪物给操醒的。他怎么精力这么旺盛，盖勒特难受地摇晃着自己仿若被灌溉了几十公斤水银一般沉甸甸的脑袋，太阳穴突突直跳，他勉强抬起酸痛的胳膊，希望更换一个相对舒服的姿势，却被阿不思当机立断地按回毛茸茸的盖毯之中。

“操。”盖勒特破口大骂，他像一只发情的母狗一样趴伏在阿不思的跟前摇尾乞怜，被肠液以及自己不知道什么时候释放的精液给覆盖得肌无完肤的屁股被尽可能的抬高，方便阿不思接连不断的抽插，也方便盖勒特仿若坏掉的喷壶一般滴漏精液的阴茎射精，或者更准确地来说，射尿。

“啊——”在阿不思的深顶外加揉捏半边似乎还有些存货的囊袋的时候，盖勒特又一次情难自已地射精，只是这一次，他的马眼喷溅的不再是乳白色的精液，而是淡黄色的尿液，与此同时，还有很多清澈透明的肠液从他的肠道之中飚射，奔涌在他们紧密相连的难舍难分的身体之间，梅林，他像红灯区训练有速的男妓一样被操得潮吹。

在又一阵仿若翻江倒海一般激烈的颠簸和晕厥之后，阿不思对着盖勒特直肠尾端被操得软烂的穴肉射精，仿若岩浆一般炽热的精液翻涌在胀痛的肠道之中，给予叫苦不迭的身体如释重负的宽慰，但是半梦半醒地呼吸着阿不思清甜可口的体香的盖勒特却没有一丝一毫地欣喜，因为他清楚地感受到埋藏在自己肠道之中的半软的阴茎，在几乎没有任何歇息的情况之下，又变得仿若被炙烤得通的铁管一般硬挺，梅林，他甚至没有退出，盖勒特扒拉着被他扯得皱巴巴的床单，向着远离阿不思的床头匍匐前进，至少让他排空内射的精液啊，他难受地晃荡着被填得满满当当的肚皮，然后不出所料地被阿不思按回他的阴茎，继续几乎看不见尽头的交合。

英国，霍格沃兹，校长办公室顶楼的卧室。

“嗯——”盖勒特在一阵扑鼻而来的蒜香味之中逐渐清醒，他虚脱地瘫倒在轻薄柔软的被褥之中，目之所及是整整齐齐地摆放在身侧的英式早茶，以及气定神闲地翻看着麻瓜诗集的阿不思。

“你——”盖勒特像一条被揉捏住七寸的白蛇一样别扭地扭动身体，挥舞遍布咬痕的臂膀，试图给眼前这个内射了三四次才停歇的衣冠禽兽的变态几十拳，但是徒劳无功，他眼皮打架，腰肢酸痛，腿骨无力，被迫承受冷酷无情的掌掴的屁股几乎没有知觉，更可气的是，他的肠道还好死不死地裹挟着一个直挺挺地刺戳着自己前列腺的肛塞，又痛又痒。

“你醒啦！”阿不思见状，连忙将柔软的被享用殆尽的盖勒特按压在自己的怀抱之中，感受细细密密的温暖穿透轻薄的衣料，百转千回，流淌在自己的心田。

“什么时候了？”

“已经十点了呢。”

“第二天了？”

“其实是第三天了。”

“……”

“那决斗呢？”

“别想这些事情，你还是先好好休息吧。”阿不思不厌其烦地亲吻盖勒特绵软的发丝，吮吸萦绕在空气之中的清香，嗯，还有些许精液的腥臊味，“你这两天晕过去好几次。”

操，盖勒特愈发心疼自己的屁股，他就知道几年没有开荤的阿不思一定不会错过这个送货上门的好机会。

“决斗取消了？”

“那倒没有，魔法部坚持认为你会出现的，而且攻克纽蒙迦德还需要些时日。”

“所以你就准备让那些傲罗在荒野里呆上几天几夜？”

“其实，”阿不思委婉地说道，“这不也是决斗吗？”

“什么？”

“我在床上战胜你了呀。”阿不思俏皮地眨了眨眼。

“我操你大爷的。”

小剧场

“你准备怎么处置我这个阶下囚？”

“金屋藏娇？”

“……”

【注1】情欲犹如炭火，必须使它冷却，否则火就要把心烧焦。——《维纳斯与阿都尼，莎士比亚著》，原文是维纳斯说给阿都尼，个人认为更准确的理解是获得爱情，方可不被情欲所困扰，这里阿不思引用是说希望得到盖勒特的爱恋（划掉）身体。仅个人见解，欢迎批评。

【注2】二战胜利。

【注3】《梅林传奇》，亚梅SZD。

【补充】写个正剧证明我并不只开车，只是坚定不移地贯彻肉与爱并行的套路，毕竟不以结婚（啪啪啪）为目的的撩骚都是在耍流氓。


End file.
